


Secret Santa

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bantering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dobby is alive and well thank you very much, Draco is a cunning Slytherin whilst Harry is a git, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Gift, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Secret Santa, Slow Burn, Though Harry is fine with that, Watching Malfoy on the Marauder's Map is Harry's kink in life, ignores Epilogue, snowglobe, your average wholesome christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: McGonagall thinks holding secret santa is a great idea to help bonds sprout between the houses. The result will be one of the most unusual ones once Draco pulls Harry's name.





	1. Chapter 1

A pounding headache accompanied his stinging eyes as a clear indication that Harry should stop for the day. Unfortunately he was far from completing all of his homework but he figured that in case he'd fancy keeping the remaining of his sanity he should impede it for the night.

Stretching out his aching back, he gathered up the cluttered parchments and books, heading to the Tower since it was already close to dinner time anyways. McGonagall has asked everyone to go at 6 pm sharp since they will have an announcement.

Trying to look as imperceptible as possible failed him this time just as much as ever before. At this point the situations he found himself in became ridiculous resulting him to be in need of the help of their matron, Madam Pomfrey, every week.

All he wanted was to blend in, the war was over he was not special anymore and everyone can move on. That's what he thought but the reality could not have been further from the little dream he has created for himself.

"Watch where you're going git. Are you truly this oblivious, an unsocialised, dim-witted waste of a person who cannot even walk anymore? My expectations are so low Potter, lower than public urinating yet here you are disappointing me. How are you still alive?" He stumbled back upon running into something, quickly realising that it was none other than Malfoy by the legit monologue that he poured onto him right after. It always made Harry wonder whether or not he should applaud when he finishes since at this point he's convinced that he practises this in front of a mirror. Coming back to his senses Harry plainly glared as they both went for the door again, struggling to go through first like the mature adults that they were.

With a final push Harry shoved Malfoy out of the way and took a step into the Great Hall with the grace of a troll, only to hear Malfoy's jinx. Not fast enough, the two soon became engrossed in a pointless fight, both of them suffering from some strange consequences such as ears that reached the floor or a nose that blew up like a balloon growing bigger with each passing second.

"Please gentlemen." McGonagall sent them off towards their own tables fixing both lads' face up. Trotting to his friends Harry felt way more content than he showed. Truth be told the only thing that remotely kept him from going mad was Malfoy and accepting that was a handful.

He needed to realise that nothing is the same anymore, the war changed everyone around them and it surely did the same to himself or the twerp but the endless bantering that they still kept up was the only fix point in his life, strangely consoling whilst most times he had way too many thoughts that usually ended with surges of panic washing through his body, worsening his life.

He's never shared that with anyone before. His attacks depended on his mood enormously however they usually came at night with the dreams. He has learned to fall asleep with his canopy drawn and silence spells. Telling someone could help his case but every time he tried he was faced with issues. They were all fighting their own demons and Harry had no right to force his on top of theirs.

Being back here felt wrong. Everything felt ill-fitting actually, even before they came back to finish. Harry did not want to, to begin with, but all the other options felt even worse, not wanting to go into training and become an Auror, he wasn't even sure if he'll ever want that again. He felt like he had no place in the world anymore. As a child he was convinced that the three of them will always be the team, just them against the world but Harry needed to realise that Hermione was a team with Ron and he was simply their downtime.

He knows it's not intentional, well-aware that he still has his friends but nothing is the same anymore and he simply does not fit anywhere. He had a fling going with Ginny but they were quick to recognise that neither of them wants the other for themselves but for the idea of being together, though it means little to nothing if your relationship is based on the fact that you yearn to be in one rather than being about the other person.

She has moved on since and it hurts to see. Harry wishes nothing but the best for her and he admittedly freaked out over his train of thoughts the first time he had them, guilt consuming him right off but at the end of the day it left him even more alone, feeling strange going to the Burrow like he doesn't belong there, getting aghast from staying with his friends because they deserved time on their own.

It was difficult to face at first and Harry wouldn't praise himself over his chosen way of handling this-which inconveniently turned out to be ignorance-doing his best to at least pretend that he's fine. That he is not convinced that his death truly should have come because it almost felt like he went against his destiny and now he's paying the price of that decision.

A brusque jab made him crunch to the side-worried for his ribcage as his name was called again by McGonagall, her tone a little less than patient so he'd assume it was not the first time.

"What?" He definitely should have paid attention but instead of an answer he was helped- _shoved_ -off the bench and nudged towards their professor. She held out a woven basket with only a tiny opening at the top making him assume that he's supposed to get something out.

Pushing the irrationality of his thoughts to the side, truly doubting that something will bite him, he let his hand enter and grabbed the first piece of parchment he touched. Pulling it out he kept his eyes on McGonagall's cat-like orbs until he was shooed away.

Not once looking at the paper he sat back down, turning towards Hermione right off, making her eyes roll exaggeratedly, though still having the decency to lean over and explain.

"We're doing secret Santa this year to build the social strength of the community and encourage possibly blooming friendships between separate houses. You've just picked a name and you're not supposed to tell anyone who it is, when you gift them something you have the choice but it's not compulsory."

Nodding his head in understanding he stared down at his fingers as he worked the parchment open, in cursive bold letter it said a single name just like Hermione told it would.

**Ronald Weasley**

Sighing happily he was glad that he did not need to worry about putting too much thought into this, he already planned to buy Ron and 'Mione tickets to an upcoming Quidditch game as a little getaway for the two.

"Who did you get?" Dean tried to whisper over the noise but he ended up screaming. Shaking his head with a grin Harry did not say a word, shrugging a shoulder when being called a foul.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry avert his attention away from Dean and Seamus mocking him, gauging the git sauntering towards the headmistress haughtily taking each step like he owns this place. Some things never change not even after going through the trial, having an awkward moment on the halls of the ministry where Harry just finished up his testimony and actually considered to go over and say something but he did not manage to figure out anything worth telling so he never did. He remembers how different Malfoy looked there, almost vulnerable although he soon stepped past that.

Pansy Parkinson has left and moved away just like Malfoy's mother whilst Lucius was convicted, but Malfoy himself refused to leave so he was given the Manor and left to fend for himself. Zabini was the only person left here for him, most looking at him with admiration or fear but none getting close. Malfoy was still Malfoy certainly enjoying to listen to his own voice as much as possible whilst Zabini did not seem to mind.

Malfoy read the name right away, pulling only his left eyebrow up, distaste evident in his face, his entire stance emitting aversion as he walked back to sit, without a care in the world, a scowl deeply etched onto his face he passed the paper to Zabini who apparently found the situation hilarious, laughing his arse off on Malfoy's dispense.

"Can we switch Harry?" Ron seemed pretty doomed about his own name, flashing them the paper that read Blaise Zabini, making Harry smile apologetically. "Don't be a moron, there are obviously rules, you cannot draw your own name and whoever you picked is documented automatically. Did no one actually pay attention?" All she received was a laugh in the face by Finnegan who kept nagging Neville to tell who he's drawn.

That night sleep did not come to Harry easily. He was having a hard time with dreams but he's gotten to the point where he can barely fall asleep so even if he dreams of getting skinned alive whilst watching everyone he ever loved die all over again, it sounded doable. He was going unhinged from the lack of rest he was getting, starting to take a toll on his body as well not stopping with his mind anymore.

Pulling out his map he watched all the teachers who were not in bed, the ghosts ambling around the castle, Peeves being up to no good for sure on the fourth floor, Filch rushing towards his distancing form, clearly playing with their caretaker.

His gaze soon fixated on a dot stubbornly staying in one place in the common room all alone. It was Malfoy and Harry felt uneasy from the fact that he was not in his bed asleep like he should be. For a second he actually considered the dim-witted option to go and see what he's up to but he stopped himself in the middle of sitting up, admitting that he's certainly mad for even thinking of doing such thing.

He ended up watching the dot with the levitating name until it came to dawn and he felt sleepy. Malfoy's dot moved effortlessly, making Harry imagine how he must be walking with grace, showing that he's superior even when no one is around, until he saw him getting into bed.

Almost as on demand his eyes slipped closed happy that Malfoy was not plotting anything evil for once-obviously sleeping-and not having the decency to himself to realise how insane his thoughts were upon imagining that Malfoy's dot moves differently, even the map knowing that he's a conceded git.

The usual ogling felt much worse than the days before making Harry assume that he's done something even if he's not aware just yet. Seating himself next to Ron he stared at his friends reading the Prophet. "What's up with you two?"

They both flinched, deep into whatever conversation they were having which usually wouldn't have been interrupted by Harry but he heard his name already a dozen times included in this particular one.

"Nothing." Ron replied swiftly, folding up the Prophet without a care if it'll rip or not. "He deserves to know..." Hermione's even tone, like he was arguing professionally was drowned out by Ron's hasty comments on how he has enough on his mind.

"Er...guys I'm still here." With a sudden twist the paper was taken from his ginger friend a soft blow planted on his forehead after which it was offered to Harry.

"Er...is it really bad? I do not read it ever." This time Hermione's face slipped into grotesque shock, almost like Harry would have admitted that he sometimes rides his unicorn to Diagon Alley and turns it into a dragon to scare children in his freetime.

"That is so irresponsible Harry, the news that it delivers are still crucial, I'd understand if you'd maybe skip the first page, I despise that myself, but the rest is very important. Like right now on the 11th page, second paragraph there's this perfectly edited article on the new law against brutality that has been committed towards the house elves. I, myself, have taken a huge part in its publishing and the least I'd expect is to have people read it..." Drowning her voice out after that, Harry gave up hope that he'll ever find out what the Prophet said about him since Hermione can get very passionate about elves.

"I know she's crazy sometimes but you gotta love her, the article simply explains how my sister got a new boyfriend and it goes into a spiral on how you take it with extreme heroism." Rolling his eyes, Harry can tell that Ron fully believed him when he told that he's over Ginny and their relationship.

It was true, it just made him feel even more stuck down. "Er...why is that news now, that happened months ago."

"Yeah I know but no one did back then." Ron's mouth was full as he was nodding his head in the appropriate times along to Hermione's little speech that was still happening. Harry was certain that Ron pays even less attention to it than he does though.

The day kept dragging along until it was finally over. Harry was heading out of Hogwarts, sauntering towards Hogsmeade. He has gotten permission to leave which is definitely a privilege that only they receive since they would be already free of school, adulating on their own if it wasn't for the war.

He stopped at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and then headed into the post office. It's not often that he does this since most times he is more than able to just handle his businesses through the owlery but today he wanted to write without being seen there.

He made sure to pick the right coloured owl, wanting his letter to get to the Weasleys in time, making sure that his present will have no complications later on.

"Harry Potter?" In any given situation he would have groaned and try to hide, but that voice could be recognised by him at any time. Whirling around, he smiled at Dobby bashfully clasping a letter with neat scribbling across its front.

"Dobby, how are you doing lately? I've heard you got a job." Dobby's tiny face lit up by the mention right away, warming Harry's heart enormously.

"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby does have a new job. Dobby enjoys it very much and has no one but Harry Potter to thank for it."

"Please, I've done nothing so how is it?"

"Better than Dobby expected Sir, Dobby's master is a very kind man, who gives Dobby a wage and makes Dobby the worker of the months every month and Dobby gets Mondays off. Dobby never had a day off before."

"I am genuinely beyond happy for that Dobby, you deserve all of that. Does he have a lot of elves?"

"No, only Dobby, why would Harry Potter assume?" Scratching the back of his neck Harry shrugged before answering, not liking how Dobby seemed to take his comment to heart.

"Er...I thought that there were elves if you're the worker of the months...I just assumed."

"No it's only Dobby and Master, but Master is a lovely and considerate man, never giving it to himself, not even when Dobby was real bad and hurt one of the trees on accident. Dobby deserved punishment and Dobby knows how much Master loves those trees but Dobby was not made to pay and still had the title at the end of the month."

"I'm so happy that you enjoy yourself in the new place." Sticking around a little longer, they talked some more on how's Harry is doing whilst Dobby also paid for an owl sending a letter off to France.

After departing Harry tried to brighten his mood and not appear as if he is walking towards death, but plainly heading back to his school that he loves.

He did still adore Hogwarts and all of its little quirks but it was becoming harder with time to distract himself from how much has changed through the years. Strolling past the bridge, he wasn't overly enthusiastic to go up to the dormitory knowing that he will struggle to find his rest.

Still not having any excuses made up by the time he reached the main entrance he simply headed in and walked up until he was face to face with the fat lady. Muttering their password, Harry did his best to slip past his peers, not feeling up for the questioning of his emotional state after Ginny so rudely dared to move on with her life unlike Harry who was still a mess and had the social skill of an affronted hippogriff.

Finding the solitude of his dorm eerie if anything, Harry busied himself with a shower that took just a tad bit longer than it would be socially acceptable, although he was unable to make himself care enough to be bothered.

After his lengthy attempt to hide from his problems, he entered his room only to be already filled up. Theirs was one of the only ones that stayed full, all of them coming back unlike a lot of the pupils who felt too strongly after the war.

Yearning for seclusion as soon as his eyes fell onto the lads, made him question his sanity, truly baffled if he is actually unhinged enough to be keen for a lonesome life but not fairly able to handle it.

Mouthing a good night he was not stopped, getting into his bed and drawing the canopy. The silence was like deadweight almost as if he was floating just fine but as soon as he was left with nothing but his mind a thunderbird got settled on top of his chest, leaving him breathing heavily, unable to function properly.

Thinking how this is only getting worse, Harry still refused to do the smart thing and instead of seeking help he turned to his stomach and got out the map from under his pillow.

His gaze was taking in all the small detail that the map demonstrated for him but his orbs did not linger on anything, not until they fixated on the dot of Malfoy. He was walking along a corridor on the sixth floor, making Harry assume that he was at the library before.

The amount of knowledge that he could gather from such a simple place and turn into evil made Harry jittery, itching to grab his invisibility cloak and have a look himself, thinking that Malfoy would need closer monitoring than what is provided right now.

Instead of going to his own dormitory at the dungeons he headed for and stopped in the common room, certainly alone there. Pushing all of his rationality to the side Harry decided that he spends way too much time all by himself, probably planning some horrible things.

Grabbing his cloak and sneaking out felt almost natural. He made sure to keep the map with him as he avoided anything that might raise complications for him, heading straight towards Malfoy's mark.

Sliding into the room, he managed to stay unnoticed which was mainly due to his cloak but he also likes to believe that he is sly when it come to sneaking around.

Not entirely sure what he was expecting, maybe Malfoy brewing some poisonous angel's trumpet draught , or perhaps busting him upon practising unforgivable curses. He pretty much would have settled with such mundane idea as him sharpening knives sooner than the reality.

Which was plainer than anything.

Malfoy was sitting in front of the fireplace, a small flame litting his figure as he crunched forward, hugging his knees close to his chest. The side of his face was visible for Harry and it held nothing along his usual emotions or characteristics.

He looked tired and worn out, representing how Harry feels perfectly. His troubles are actually quite reflective on the outside but Malfoy never really showed anything he was presenting now. His features were arranged in a deep scowl as he stared into the flames like he was carrying the weight of worlds.

Harry moved around silently to the point where he was almost ahead of him, something capturing about the git. It was like looking at a whole new person and maybe the first time that Harry truly saw the toll the war has taken on him as well.

Under the trials he appeared anxious, even sad when his father was convicted but he's never shown such vulnerability than in that moment. Harry was far from pitying him, though for once he sincerely did not mean to bother the twerp.

However watching him had calmed Harry's own panic that was rising, almost like crippling pain creeping up along his spine. He was fixated on the idea that it's because Malfoy could be planning to burn down Hogwarts but in reality he was doing his best to avoid the real issue at hand.

Deciding that he deserves some peace from his mind, he seated himself voiceless onto the couch on the side, keeping his gaze on Malfoy. Ogling someone who was clearly fighting their own demons was not pleasant but Harry needed to realise that was not what he was doing.

His eyes kept taking in Malfoy just as he was, not trying to see behind his expression or figure him out, he was simply taking in his looks. How soft his hair looked, on top of his head already long enough to make a bun. His long digits that clasped each other, tangled in a mess around his legs, the shade of his eyes that appeared to be a lot warmer than Harry has ever imagined seeing them before. His face looked very pretty, almost like it was glowing, his pointy nose being complimented by that.

Harry was slightly horrified at his train of thoughts but he obviously meant his skin, not like he would be beautiful. Malfoy did not even have the decency to ever break out or anything that everyone else did whilst teens and Harry believes a lot of things told about the git but he would laugh in someone's face if they'd assume that he plainly charmed them away.

Harry had no idea how much time has actually passed by, he snapped out of his trance when Malfoy got up and headed off to-perhaps-go to sleep. Without presuming that he will kidnap a Hufflepuff second year and hang them out of the Clock Tower, Harry strolled back to his own dormitory leaving Malfoy to it.

Getting into bed, not able to explain it, he still checked if Malfoy made it as well which he did so Harry just let sleep take over, hoping that things will get better soon.

Weeks have passed and Harry has gotten into the habit of staying at the common room until Malfoy showed up. It was simply something to do for him, a side activity to do in his downtime instead of thinking until he loses the rest of his sanity.

Watching Malfoy just sit in the quiet was enough to keep him distracted, his panic attacks almost fully disappearing. When he had a nightmare he pulled out his map and focused on Malfoy's dot, trying to figure out if he's asleep or not. Sometimes when he was watching him at dawn, Malfoy just like himself was pacing, fairly not always able to sleep.

The difference was that Harry looked like a ghost the next day whilst Malfoy fixed up well, appearing as put together as ever like he hasn't got a single problem in the world.

The slight obsession that he has developed over the lad was starting to near 6th year but nothing was the same. Harry obviously had no intention to ever talk to the git or anything like that, he could have gotten addicted to goggle anyone it just happened to be Malfoy who came along first.

You bloody looked for him on the map idiot.

Ignoring that part of his brain-annoyingly trying to force the wrong narrative on his emotions and acts-like always, he swept all of that to the side, heading over to his friends.

It was already past holidays and on this week McGonagall ordered them to gift their secret partner. Well Harry believed Hermione who said that that's what was being said by her also trusting her on the part where they're allowed to do it however they please.

That's why he was clutching the thin tickets, wrapped up with a bow, in his hands and heading over to give them personally.

"Well happy Christmas guys, Ron I was your secret santa so here you go." They both smiled and while Hermione hugged him and wished him all the best as well, Ron exhilarated, ripped the wrapper off. The pair's delicate mood was brusquely crushed as Ron screamed at the top of his lungs tackling Harry to the ground in a bear hug.

He was not in any shape or form small so he easily took him down, the two of them struggling on the floor as Ron tried to kiss Harry for being the best whilst Harry tried to protest such thing happening.

He ended up thanking his fluffy-haired friend dragging him off of him whilst rubbing the saliva that has smeared across his cheek.

"It's for both of you actually so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as Ron 'Mione, I know you like Quidditch."

"It's perfect Harry, you're lovely for thinking of me as well." Dodging Ron's attempts to show his unusual amount of love and affection was how Harry has spent the rest of his day, wondering who might have pulled him. He had heard outlandish rumours on how Vicky, a Ravenclaw girl, has been the one to draw his name and he will be getting love potion.

He highly doubted that being true but in case there's chocolate on his bed he might need to throw it out.

The week has come to an end and Harry has not received anything at all, upon being asked by the headmistress he simply lied and told he got a gift anonymously, not wanting to get whoever drawn him in trouble. He assumed it was a young slytherin, hating Harry's guts and truly disgusted by the idea of getting him a present.

That night he walked up to his dormitory to grab his cloak and catch Malfoy but got distracted by the wrapped up box at the end of his bed.

It was either from a Gryffindor or placed there by a house elf. Harry tried to be careful as the covers were beautifully arranged, showing that someone took great care of this being wrapped in such a lovely way.

When he managed to extract the box out of the paper inside he saw the parchment on top and read that first.

_To Harry Potter:_

_Firstly let me start this off by saying you are the last person I would have ever wanted to gift anything but here we are. I made this myself, charms and all. Maybe it is a feeble attempt but I for whatever reason decided to give you my trust and assume the best even though I do not see how it could happen. Still I made this for you, expecting a half-witted, unsocialised, saviour-complex struck git to appreciate the beauty._

_It took me a long time and I will explain right now what it is because I can just see the stupid look on your face, far from understanding anything. I have gifted you an ancient charm. Obviously one puts these on inanimate objects-which was also done by me-to keep the person safe. The very first-known-time this was used, happened during the infamous wizarding war (you know Potty the one against Grindelwald and his follower). Apparently a wizard named Ackley Hadleigh casted this exact charm over his toddler's toy bear and she was the only person who lived after the fire that soon burnt down the entire building where they lived._

_Now that could be incorrect, many argue that he was not even the one casting, or creating the spell but it is somewhat besides the point (by that I mean that you are the last person I wish to discuss something so intellectual since you are far from sharp)._

_Have a merry Christmas Potter and I wish you all the best, maybe even some brain cells for this new year!_

_Yours sincerely, DLM_

_Ps: One does not have to take the charm ever so literally, it does not save lives but it can help you stay alive in the oddest situations and also helps to save you from yourself._

_Pps: That means bad dreams, anxiety and such...god I can just see that unintelligent crease between your eyebrows as my words surely struggle to go through the denseness of your head._

With every sentence somehow managing to come out insulting, Harry had no problem figuring out that the initials belong to Malfoy. Although for whatever mad reason, instead of a dim-witted look-as it was predicted by the git-Harry's face was graced by a huge smile.

The words felt half-hearted and him telling the story, bothering to apparently give something meaningful and all together making an effort truly warmed his heart enough to look past the exact way of presenting it.

He read over the letter again, smile never ceasing, as it was so easy to just see Malfoy sitting down and writing that whole thing, smirking to himself and shaking his head with an eye roll remembering that he's writing to Harry.

Placing the parchment safely next to his map for the time being he opened the box to see what object Malfoy was talking about, wondering how an earth he would make an object.

His jaw dropped as he pulled out a gorgeous snow globe. It was the perfect size to fit into his palms, the glass shining brightly like it was polished to be that clear. It was standing on a narrow dark wooden plate, small pieces running up along the side almost like the branches were spelled to swarm around the globe and keep it in place.

That in itself was magnificent enough to get him flabbergasted until he looked at what was on the inside. Gasping loudly, he shook the globe like a child would, wanting to see what will happen. Sparkling snow started to whirl around but seemingly coming from above and not getting on top by the rocking motion whilst it started to play a tune.

There was a glorious castle placed in the middle and as the soft music started to play the front became transparent and Harry watched how a family of four was lounging around, dogs and cats racing to get towards the fire lit as they all hugged.

Harry could feel the enchantment of the gift, immediate warmth filling his insides, convinced that nothing bad could happen to him. He had no idea how hard could this spell be or how Malfoy even did it but he was solemnly focused on the pretty picture painted in front of him.

Each time the tune ended the globe stopped casting twinkling snow, the castle appearing back. Each time Harry shook it again he saw something different, almost like the castle was showing him all the ways of how one might be happy and there were a whole lot more ways than Harry would have ever counted by himself.

_With our hearts wide open_

_We are ready to go_

_Give someone who's broken_

_A piece of our home._

The little song, that sounded strange at first knowing that Malfoy was the one writing it but now Harry could not imagine ever forgetting those words, was over yet again when the lads came into the room as well.

Without thinking Harry shoved it under his blanket not wanting to show something so beautiful. He felt guilty right away but he needed to reason with himself. It just felt way too personal and he'd have to admit it's from Malfoy and all in all it would just lead to complications and Harry was not ready for that. He wanted to be the only one who sees the globe because what if someone steals it.

The irrationality of the thought that his best friends would become thieves for a snow globe did not sink in fully but he also stopped worrying over him being a horrible person since Ron took advantage of his dozed out phase and jumped onto him, yelling to show his gratitude.

That night Harry did not go to the common room, nor get his map to stare at Malfoy's dot. He was simply watching his snow globe entranced, mouthing along the words to the lovely melody that was playing on repeat as he saw a tiny kitten being rescued by its mum. He has never in his life received something so amazing which led him to a worrisome thought.

How the hell does one thank such thing?

The next day Harry tried to approach Malfoy but it appeared to be a lot harder than he has originally assumed. They bumped into one another quite often but it always ended with Harry being a dense git and Malfoy walking away haughtily.

Not keen on giving up, he grabbed his cloak and headed for the common room where Malfoy was all by himself just like pretty much every single night since they came back, dropping the material onto his arm he strolled over, this time not minding to be noticed.

"How come your mum left?" Malfoy jumped 10 feet in the air, whipping his head around with speed that made Harry worried if his neck would break.

"What the hell are you doing here Potty?"

"I asked first."

"Jesus, how old are you?" Malfoy got up abruptly and before he could have come up with a better plan Harry did the first thing that came to his mind, wanting him to stay. "Please don't leave."

Malfoy definitely stilled but perhaps the whining, desperate tone was the one that casted such shock over him not the actual want to do as told.

Harry tried to think what he'll say but figured that it was always Malfoy who did the talking, making sure that their relation is right where it always have been so Harry went for the like-a-bandaid method knowing that Malfoy will be gobsmacked than he'll call Harry a twerp and they'll leave it at that.

"Er...I-I just came to thank you for the gift so yeah...er...thanks."

"Merlin you actually are even worse than I remembered, not even having the ability to talk anymore, stop being a sap anyways I pulled you so I gifted you, that's it. How can you function with that much social awkwardness?"

"I am aware. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated it, how did you make it?"

"I believe I was clear when I said I wish not to discuss such intellectual things with you, did you even bother to read my letter? Honestly Potty you're such a spoiled, ill-fitted idiot we read the cards that people give us!"

"I've read it but you never went into detail, I'm just curious of the spell."

"Well trust me when I say it's way too advanced for a dim-witted Gryffindor like yourself, in addition no one deserves to learn unless they do their research. I've read exactly 11 books on this particular matter, 7 history based and the rest all advanced magic, none of which is within your capabilities."

When Harry refused to leave just sitting there he was certain that Malfoy will trot away like the bloody spoiled prince he was but instead he seated himself back, staring with an expression that Harry has learned to recognise through the years. He felt challenged by Harry and won't be the first to get up. Too bad for him since Harry enjoyed sitting in silence with Malfoy whilst the git was already twitching, clearly keen on doing something, saying anything.

He could never stop it, since they were kids Malfoy just loved the sound of his own voice so Harry plainly smiled when it filled the uncanny common room again, after not more than two minutes.

"You're so frustrating, I swear I've never met someone just so not made for life. How are even still alive? You have the grace of a busted, hangover unicorn, unable to form a decent sentence by yourself."

"I'm forming one right now, why did you not answer my question?"

"She just wanted to be gone from all the judging people who know shit about our family or conditions so she packed up and left, leaving the choice to go with or stay behind up to me since I am a responsible adult and she obviously knew that, see in case we would be talking about you..."

"Yeah I know I'm an unsocialised, thick Gryffindor who cannot do anything at all...er did I miss any of your main points?"

"Since you apparently are also unable to listen yes you've missed a lot actually. It is exceedingly discourteous to interrupt someone and I thought that at least you were a good listener but clearly you even lack that skill."

"So if I gather correctly you think I'm tuning your voice out whenever you speak."

"I used to give you the benefit of a doubt but now I'm afraid you even have to disappoint me in this way, I cannot believe that you have the decency to pay attention and are still refusing to learn some manner, respect, basic knowledge on how to stay alive, anything."

Instead of an answer or an insult Harry just grinned back at Malfoy, finding all of this way too amusing to actually take seriously.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely not."

"I still will, why didn't you keep it?"

Malfoy turned towards him, expression guarded, his face showing boredom and in no shape or form resembling the mildest of interests but somehow Harry still could tell he was waiting for him to elaborate so he did.

"You could have given me socks or whatever and keep the globe to yourself, enjoy its benefits but you still gifted it to me, why?"

"Because I'm not an incapable Gryffindor and also let me just tell you Potter you're one of the worst even amongst those. It is written all over your face, like you blame yourself for every bloody death that happened, like all the mistakes taken place in the entire world is on your shoulders, you are a dense martyr who is still beating himself up for everything that happened. Stop being selfish and think past yourself Potty because not everything is about you. However you clearly haven't managed to figure out such delicacy in life so I figured the globe would help that horrendous scowl that is etched on your face every two seconds when you're not distracted enough to stop being a masochist."

"I think that that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me, but I got to admit I've zoned out around the middle for a little, remembering all of my past mistakes that led me here, so many innocent people..." Malfoy's eyes were glowing with rage and Harry was unable to finish as he broke down laughing loudly.

It felt strange he could not remember the last time he crack up so hard but now he had tears running down his face from this encounter whilst Malfoy actually joined him, both of them chuckling on the stupidest thing ever.

"What the holy hell is going on in here?" Suddenly their confrontation was cut short by Anthony Goldstein the Ravenclaw prefect, behind him many others pilling into the common room. Malfoy was confused not making an attempt to explain whilst Harry felt the same both of them whipping their heads towards the windows.

It truly appeared to have turned to morning but neither seemed to accept that fact, certain that someone was pulling their leg. There was no one jumping out from behind the recliner though, confirming that it's just a spell and their friends might be messing with them.

They had a huge audience by the time that Malfoy reacted, standing and walking out without a single word. Everyone followed his form, sauntering towards the door and as soon as the blond strands weren't visible all eyes snapped back to him.

Wanting to pull the same stunt, Harry cradled his cloak to his chest whilst rising as well, his gaze locked with Hermione's as he backed away only turning at the exit and not looking back.

It was not a solution to any of his problems but his anxiety was forced down by the lovely melody of his snow globe while he pulled on his robe and fumbled around with his tie, attempting to be put together.

Although he soon gave up and accepted defeat at the knot like mess on his hands, figuring that maybe Malfoy is plainly correct and Harry is unable to do most things that should be normal for a human to know.

Harry has never thought that your life could turn a complete 180 in a single night but it did. Hours turned into days that formed weeks where Harry has fallen into a brand new routine which by now was woven into his bones the familiarity calming him whenever it was time.

The night after that talk Harry turned up in the common room and did not bother with his cloak. Malfoy insulted him, told him to get lost and held a lengthy discussion on how Harry is failing the basic ability to sit properly but they ended up falling into a conversation afterwards.

The next evening came and the mocking was shorter and the chat longer. That has kept its rate up, gradually turning their relationship into one that was scarily similar to what others might call a friendship.

*

Waking up to loud patting Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thankful that he has not had a nightmare since the globe was gifted to him. Smiling from the thought he got out of bed, refusing to ponder over the giddy feeling blooming in his chest from a singular object.

The lads were extremely obnoxious so Harry did not have a hard time adjusting to the Great Hall either that morning, stirring his porridge carelessly. Ron was talking away, his hands gesturing wildly around on how amazing the match was so Harry got some of his meal across his cheek a few times his elbow knocked out of its route and also had to be aware of his friend since he randomly remembered Harry being the reason of his happiness and tried to tackle him with his affection.

After a long day Harry was waiting for the lads to fall asleep whilst shaking his globe that kept twinkling with the majestic snow swirling around the castle.

As the walls have become transparent Harry's mouth dropped open, his fingers weakening and hold too loose, the globe slipping from between them and thumping gently against his covers. Harry refused to blink even after the castle solidified under the intense gaze he had on it.

He did not just see that. Impossible.

Licking his lips in attempt to make up for the fact that his entire mouth went dry he grabbed it again and shook it, holding his breath subconsciously.

Yet again it happened just like before and Harry needed a few seconds to collect his mind.

The globe was showing things that could make one happy before but for the first time the only thing appearing was Malfoy standing there. The next time he shook it, it was the two of them talking in front of the fire, the atmosphere soft, almost fragile around the image.

The idea did not seem so far-fetched, but at the same time it was the wildest thing Harry could think of. Sure he did go every night to meet Malfoy for 7 weeks now and they did talk hours on end each time but it's not like that made Harry happy.

Heading towards the common room Harry was determined to ask Malfoy why on earth he put pictures of the two of them or simply himself into the present he gave.

Malfoy was already there and as much as Harry tried to reason with himself he couldn't stop his heart rate picking up, just like every time he came. At first Harry was certain he will stop showing up when he sees that Harry is joining him every evening but it never happened and that filled Harry with nauseating amount of warmth almost making him feel safe from the presence of the blond git.

"See you're still not showing much development in the socialising area, Potter you do not stop and stare at someone without saying anything that's plain creepy." When Harry did not move just ogled the other lad, his mouth slightly open from all the emotions that were running through him in that moment, none making any sense or connecting with anything, Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned towards him with a single eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"How did you come up with all the things the globe shows?" The question appeared to have caught Malfoy off guard like he has long forgotten about the gift that started all of these odd _get-togethers_.

"Well that's a tad bit random but then again I don't know why I would expect more from someone who talks without ever thinking or the effort to try and construct sentences with any sort of care. How did you even became this illiterate?" Harry did not even feel offended or impatient he knew that Malfoy will say something along those lines and somehow turn this into a great lesson and reflect on Harry's poor upbringing.

Though like always his question was not ignored and all of Malfoy's insults have long lost their bite, sounding almost fond, the bickering they engulfed in never getting sharp in any shape or form.

"To answer your- _horribly_ -phrased question it was not me who came up with them that would be pointless. Assuming that the ways I could think of being happy would make you happy is almost ludicrous but seeing we're talking about you here I'll look past the preposterous idea that must have led you to such conclusion. It's simply a charm, what brought this up? Did you see something spicy and you cannot accept that about yourself? I'm not sure I can think of anything else why you'd have a look on your face that shows you just walked into McGonagall and Flitwick making out or something." Chuckling at his own assumption, Harry had no desire to laugh right in that moment.

"Did you actually see something like that? Sweet Merlin that's hilarious..." Malfoy was clearly amused but Harry refrained from responding, tuning out Malfoy to some point until his next sentence came. "Seriously Potty it's okay, stop your martyr act right about now, the globe is probably getting to know you, it is supposed to get more and more personal the more you use it. I was just kidding, yeah? Are you actually that scared of what you saw?"

Sighing heavily Harry sank into the couch, making sure that there is a decently sized space between the two of them. "I'm not scared, it just simply showed something with a face that I recognised this time. So you are saying that it's normal to like see friends in it?"

"Of course Potter, don't be dumb. Friends, family, loved ones the people that make you happy will appear in the reflection of your glee, that's pretty much the point."

"And what if the first person I saw was not even the closest to me?"

"It knows your mind Potter and shows you what it desires to see, it does not rank your halfwits of friends according to how much of undying love you have for each. Sweet Salazar I should have known you're being absurd for something like this. Tell me did you see the redhead in it and felt bad for Granger, felt personally accountable that you preferred to spend time with Thomas instead of Finnegan when he blows up something?" Malfoy was still highly entertained while Harry stored everything that was said away into his brain and for now shut it all out because he was not ready to deal with the 'It knows your mind Potter' part.

"Anywho Quidditch is about to start up again, the first match is between you guys and Hufflepuff are you excited?" The shift was as seamless as it could have made and maybe even Malfoy admitted that since Harry was taking it so seriously there's was no way of forcing a smoother transition so instead of calling his ability to lead conversations out, Malfoy simply answered the question and the two fell into the usual ease of their chats.

Every time Malfoy bad mouthed Harry, he smirked back at him, the two easily stepping past the tone of each others' words without taking anything said to heart. It was rare they had a deep conversation and when they did it was usually about something in the past or just in the general world, never their own personal lives. They never discussed that.

Although Harry was fine no matter what, Malfoy was actually very perceptive and his opinions on things were quite fascinating, the knowledge he had gathered from stuff that interests him truly stunting Harry. He had to admit that the blond was great to talk to because of said trait, some might find it repulsive or annoying-maybe Harry used to as well-but he technically just got obsessed over the tiniest of things and once it was done there was nothing stopping Malfoy.

He did research, he got involved, he read whatever was regarding the matter and it might be over-the-top to some but Harry found it almost endearing. Everytime they talked about such event his eyes got this glint in them, shining brightly whilst he shared all of the knowledge he has gathered with Harry and he just accepted the fact that he actually enjoys that. He, Harry Potter, loves to listen to stories that has absolutely nothing to do with him, certainly do not interest him but still somehow when it comes from Malfoy his heart fills with warmth as he listens intently and watches the blond git with a lazy smile stretched across his lips.

"...oh you're such an uncultured swine, absolutely enraging how flopped your education must be so in 1927" Harry's smile only widened when he interrupted Malfoy, not getting what he had just mentioned about bowtruckles, and cut him off yet again.

"So why do you, such a higher spirit, a true reflection of something as unique as an ancient rare unicorn simply better than the rest of us fool mundanes, would talk to me about such things?"

"Because even if you're genuinely a lost cause, solemnly existing to annoy me with your dim-witted questions you actually listen." Malfoy's usual haughty tone deformed into one resembling sadness, making Harry's heart twist but he figured they should try to keep it light-hearted since they don't do the serious shit.

"Really not even Zabini he always pays so much attention to you." It was meant to be a silly little tease but Malfoy only smiled dejectedly.

"Blaise is nice, and in all shape and form better than any of the Gryffindors, but he doesn't care. Believe it or not, most simply think I'm obsessive and insane, that whatever interests me I go mad and dig so badly that it will ruin my sanity one day. They think that that's why I always read about old stuff because people in the present cannot handle my smouldering ways and how I overwhelm them, trying so hard to know the little things about someone."

Harry swallowed hard, not sure how to handle such a fragile moment with Malfoy, who was all of the sudden apparently fine to make himself vulnerable. Maybe the git is right after all and Harry truly is bad at social situations.

"I think that the little things are what make us who we are, that's actually what people should pay attention to not what everyone else can see, then why are you close to me, specifically you could choose anyone if they're all the same? And for what it's worth I like listening to you ramble about all of these things so please do tell me what happened in 1927?"

A gentle smile graced Malfoy's face, one that Harry's known to be rare so he cherished these moments, and he eased back into their conversation with what sounded almost like a relieved tone. Harry understood that though, he truly did. It is hard to open up and Harry felt like Malfoy is even more complex than he was.

Harry was never one to share his dreams, fears or most of his thoughts with anyone, perhaps raised to deal with things alone maybe it was just truly his personality he still felt that Malfoy was more than that.

It was almost like the blond lad was itching to share but refused to, like he made conscious decisions on how much he shows to the outside, able to just put on an act whenever he damn pleased and fool whoever was around to witness whilst Harry simply refused to talk about things that go on inside his head.

He never tried to hide them though, he wore his heart out on his sleeve so when one bothered enough to try and sense his mood they were more than capable to tell, with Malfoy you just could never be sure.

The fact that they used to despise each other made Harry feel safe with him in a sense, letting more of his inner debates to show to him. He was faced with his fame since he was eleven and he had to grow up knowing that most people just care about his name. They do not care how he drinks his tea, what he sings quietly to himself in the shower, where he goes to be alone. No one cared for him before, only the big Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

And then there was Malfoy who could not give less of a crap about Harry's infamous past, his war glory or any achievements. He simply decided to hate Harry with all his might and now apparently he's come to the conclusion to hate him less and talk more. Not for a second was he trying to gain something out of this and Harry had no idea how much he needed that.

Besides his friends he's never met anyone like that, even amongst the gryffindors most look at him with admiration, some even with grudge about their losses but no one is like Malfoy. Maybe not even Hermione or Ron, they were always the ones there for him but now they got their own team and Harry's stuck to the side.

He sees how much they always try to include him and he had nothing but himself to blame for feeling left out when he repeatedly declines their offers but he feels like an intruder. They need time to spend together and Harry shouldn't always hang around, third wheeling.

But sitting there, watching Malfoy bundled in his deep green blanket, his soft blond strands messily caught by a rubber, taming the locks and holding his hair up in a bun like almost every night, his gaze boring into Harry's, orbs intense and sparkling whilst he forms words with such care his voice eager to share his thoughts but always gentle, tiredness showing the later it gets the more it turns into a soft purr, Harry had never felt more included.

It could be selfish, how he enjoyed the fact that Malfoy was never heard out properly so he settled to talk to Harry, it probably is not very altruistic to be so thrilled about knowing he's alone who gets to hear these stories, who gets to see that glint in his eyes but Harry felt like for once in his life he deserved it. He deserved to be happy and feel like he counts as someone, like if he were to die tomorrow then besides the whole world remembering the great hero who defeated Voldemort there would be one person, Malfoy, who would be faced with something different.

That it was Harry who died, Harry who was uncultured, and dim-witted but still listened, who was able to piss him off royally but still they met every night, who was his arch nemesis but they still managed to look past that in favour of conversing with each other.

When his goggle focused back on Malfoy he saw probably the only person who before thinking of anything Harry did would just think of him.

Spring was taking over fully, the weather almost punishing, making all the students glance outside with longing looks but snapping back to reality with their upcoming exams that are only a few weeks away from now.

Harry felt a lot better when he came here but that was solely for the nights spent with Malfoy. It was still strange to ponder about that, not completely able to wrap his head around the situation that the two of them has gotten themselves into but the closer the end got the more of Harry's anxiety came back.

The odd part was that Malfoy appeared to be the same way, they talked about it and agreed that neither has a single idea what to do next. They were both lost in the options, not knowing where to find their place in the world and whilst Malfoy might have been that way upon being left alone by his entire family, Harry plainly only found solitude from his own mind when he was with the blond git, the idea of losing that was scary.

Like always Harry refused to acknowledge the true meaning of that until the very last second when he was forced to deal with all of it. It's been a long time since he had a nightmare but tonight he ran out of his luck.

It was not just a simple nightmare, at first it was folding out almost like a play.

First act: Malfoy laughed in his face on the last day of school and humiliated him for ever trusting the Slytherin.

Second act: Malfoy left him, stating that he is simply bored of Harry

Third act: Malfoy and him lost touch after a while not able to pretend that whatever they got going is acceptable by anyone, peoples' judging eyes following them everywhere even in the most secluded areas

After those 'scenes' it was like Harry would have been awakened from the dream by Malfoy himself but when Harry started to feel calmer he felt cold, his eyes focused seeing they're outside in the dirt. Malfoy was clasping his shirt whilst blood was everywhere and all that kept running through Harry's head was a mantra that it's his own.

It was not though.

Sitting up panting, his hair sticking to his forehead from the cold sweat, Harry kicked off his blanket and grabbed his globe whilst pulling the cloak over his shaking form. His breathing came out in short pants, actually losing its length with each time his lung filled, cutting off just a little more air that he needed every second.

He tried to focus on his globe, the soft melody calming him enough to stumble down the stairs whilst he tried to stay as quiet as possible ogling the picture of him and Malfoy having a snow fight.

Reaching the dungeons Harry refused to think about consequences of his actions, poking his head out from under the cloak and saying the password. A few weeks prior they had been busted out past curfew so Harry-after showing Malfoy the Marauder's map which highly fascinated the lad-went prepared and whenever someone came close to them they fled the scene, usually ending up in the Astronomy Tower, Gryffindor tower or the dungeons.

The dungeon extends under the lake so its usual gloominess seemed even more eerie than ever before but Harry just headed straight up the stairs, not thinking about what he's actually doing.

Reaching the room he known as Malfoy's he slipped past the door without even looking at it properly. He tried not to sigh heavily when his eyes fell onto Malfoy's form, spread out in bed. For whatever reason Harry always imagined him to be a neat sleeper-not like he imagined this much-but in reality he was always a mess but in the most precious way possible.

Also, he never explained to Harry, but Malfoy refused to close the canopy unless Harry was sneaked into the room which was strange to him at first but got used to it after a while.

Undoing the ties manually not feeling up for magic he let them slide closed whilst climbing onto Malfoy's bed. He did not appear to be phased but Harry figured he should awake him gently.

Slipping a hand under his blanket Harry shook his shoulder gently murmuring as soft as his harassed voice let him. "Malfoy? Wake up please."

Light blue eyes opened fuzzy with sleep, unfocused as their sudden dullness made them appear greyer than they truly were. They soon blinked open fully, the haziness gone as they linked with Harry's own ones that shined brighter than usual from the tears.

"What's wrong Potter?" The question was gentle almost careful, like he could push Harry over the edge by the smallest thing and have a mess on his hands.

"I had a nightmare again and it was...I...er...I just cannot sleep and I..."

"Please breathe Potter, you're scaring me." Harry did not fully register the words, hearing them but unable to make any sense to the nonsense that they translated in his head.

"Potter, I need you to calm down, just breathe, breathe with me yeah? I'll count and we'll do it together...Harry." The sound of his name snapped him back as he watched Malfoy taking a deep breath, subconsciously trying to mirror it.

His hand got softly guided to Malfoy's chest, pressed against the warm skin that was exposed in the V line of the neck of his shirt, making Harry's palm lay flat against his thumping heart. The steady beat took over his mind, engaging with it and paying attention to it whilst losing focus of Malfoy's breathing.

Apparently that was not bad as he felt himself calm hastily, his senses coming back but not overwhelming him with their rapidity. He sensed that his head was uphold by something his nose pressed into soft, silky skin that smelt comforting. The scent was familiar and safe.

Harry recognised it as Malfoy's as he slowly understood that his face was buried into his neck, somewhere along the lines he must have leaned forward. A tender touch was running up and down his back, warmth creeping under his skin in its way, raising shivers along his spine.

"Shhh, it's all right Harry, everything is fine. It is all just fine, you'll see it is. It always is." Malfoy was talking and even though he did not make much sense the softness of his voice almost like velvet was lulling Harry's eyes closed ready to be out cold even though he faintly remembers stating that he will never fall asleep ever again.

"I'm sorry..." The hand halted on his back for a second, Malfoy clearly not fully realising before that Harry was slowly coming back to his senses. "Don't apologise it's okay Harry, just keep resting yeah? You need that."

The hand continued on, almost like just with a brush of his fingertips Malfoy was able to stop his muscles tensing, soothing everything in him. "I am truly sorry Draco." With that Harry had no mind paid whether or not he has gotten an answer, his eyes gave up the fight and he slipped away, everything taking a toll on his body that technically shut down, refusing to work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was left wide awake though. He could just feel that whatever will happen when Harry wakes up it will change their relationship to the core. Draco refused to admit- _even to himself_ -for the longest time how much he actually cares for the other lad but he had come to terms with it.

Spearing Harry the detail though felt like the smart thing to do, not wanting to scare him away by how much Draco started to fuss over the things he said. He remembers all of their conversations, paying way more attention to the most idiotic ones as well than one might think it's normal, gathering a lot of information from the annoying- _yet truly charming_ -lad.

He plainly went above and beyond when he started to analyse Harry like he did with anything he's gotten an obsession with before, he started to make notes about things he likes and what way he likes them. He started creating lists on the things that make him happy, that get him uncomfortable. He has engulfed himself so much that he has almost a full notebook on just things about the lad, his quirks, their talks.

He knew it was insane, he's also heard it just enough but he wasn't able to stop himself, this is what he was like, it made him who he was and as much as he tried to quit it he's never managed. Certain that he's fine until Harry doesn't find out he kept things to himself but now he was sure that something there could perhaps help him.

The solution to Harry's stress could be in that notebook that Draco has created, structuring it to perfection. It does not have any crucial information on Harry- _unlike you count a statement that he made about socks never reaching quite high enough for him as one_ -he was still sure that it would freak him out.

Softly moving Harry off of himself and tucking him in, Draco got up and opened his notebook. He went through it a few times, circling things in order to come up with the perfect way to get the lad happy again.

The journal soon slipped out of his hand, having a pretty good idea on how plan 'cheering the git up' will go, as he drafted off himself.

_____

Harry's eyes opened, his mind a little fuzzy whilst he rubbed his face. Feeling around did not provide him his glasses but something soft grazed his finger pads. Upon turning his head he saw that Draco was spread out fully, one of his legs thrown over Harry's thighs and now Harry's digits were running up along his smooth stomach.

Retreating his hand like he got burnt, he tried to focus on finding his glasses. After finding his globe and a random notebook he finally managed slipping them on so he would be able to see.

A lazy grin spread on his face from the fact that Draco actually fell asleep with a book, seeing how he is Harry truly did not get how he isn't best friends with Hermione, but then again they have a long past.

Seeing that it was open Harry glanced down onto it, suspecting potion notes to come in view but instead of an eye roll he was left with an open mouth, picking it up.

_tea with only a little milk_

_sleeping on the left side_

_hates violets_

Heaps of similar expressions and words were scattered haphazardly throughout the page, each stating something that somehow fitted with Harry's taste perfectly.

"Draco get your ass up if you want breakfast." Zabini yelled then the door was shut loudly as Draco stirred Harry was unable to look away from the messy scribbles, curious if he can find any that does not match with him.

"Harry do you feel any bet...Do not read that." The journal was wrenched out of his hands, as Draco screamed but it sounded strangely choked.

Looking up, his eyes met with wild grey ones that were filled with so much emotion in that second. It was rare that Draco left all of his walls down, not putting up an act but now he was showing it all pure and raw, the vulnerability clear on his features.

Licking his lips slowly, Harry held Draco's gaze even though it was a little too intense for his own comfort. "I'm sorry I didn't think it was...er..I thought it was homework or something."

Eerie quiet filled the room, clearly everyone else has already left whilst Draco refused to say anything, dropping his head down in shame, which formed an odd clench in the middle of Harry's chest so he reached towards his chin tipping his face back up not minding that he refused to open his eyes.

"Hey it's okay...er...were those about me?" At first Harry was sure he won't get an answer but leisurely Draco nodded his head still not meeting his eyes. However Harry was also incapable of forming words after that, not quite able to phantom that someone would do that for him.

"Yeah I know I'm bloody insane and obsessive and a freak who is truly unhinged by nature, did I miss anything?" Harry only had time to blink, Draco already stormed out of his bed. "Can you get out? Like right now?!"

"Draco..."

"Get out...please" His tone was far from convincing and Harry certainly wished in that second that he would be better at things and would not be an unsocialised Gryffindor but he was so he grabbed his globe and deported from the dungeons, having the wonderful treat of being watched in the corridors coming from said dormitory, forgetting to get under his cloak.

Not caring for anything he went straight to the Great Hall in his pjs as he slept and sank into the seat next to Ron, spending the next 30 minutes by listening to Seamus explain how Hufflepuff could possibly defeat Slytherin whilst stirring his porridge only to realise his plate was holding a piece of toast so apparently that became a _well-stirred_ slice of bread.

Getting up with a sigh and without any nutrition he mumbled about changing and left the hall ignoring his friends questions, barely able to catch someone shout that he slept at the Slytherin dorm and probably got dumped again.

Sure as hell felt that way.

Throughout the day Harry convinced himself that Draco just needs a little time, each second passing by in agony as he refused to even meet Harry's eyes once. Draco did not look his way once! And he knew that since he on the other hand did not remove his goggle from the git.

Something snapped in Harry once he waited for 2 hours in the common room, expecting Draco to show up even though his stubborn dot refused to leave his room.

Stuffing the map into his back pocket Harry had enough so he sauntered towards the dungeons and tried to be efficient whilst remaining somewhat silent as he stormed into the dorm room. Draco was pacing ahead of his bed when Harry marched in like and angry bull, nostrils flaring from his heavy breathing.

He must have looked intimidating because Draco took a step back, seemingly keen on putting more space between the two but Harry was done with his bullocks for the day. Strolling over he pushed on his chest, making him fall back and closed the canopy hastily whilst also casting a silence charm so the rest of the Slytherins would stay asleep.

"How very dare you ignore me all day long? Not a single comment about my wit or general skills in life? Do I get nothing now? Am I not worthy of your attention anymore?" Draco simply blinked at him, his mouth agape still half lying on his bed, seemingly in some bizarre trance.

"Harry I..."

"I do not care! What do I need to do to make you see? Tell me what to do!" Instead of letting him he kept going, appearing to have quite a few bottled up emotions, now forcing themselves onto Draco even if they weren't caused by the twerp.

"I know you! You bloody idiot of a piece of shit, I know how you get and no I do not find it overwhelming or think you're insane or whatever...I like you when you get all invested in shit and the fact that you care enough to even think of remembering such things about me is actually the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me so don't you dare pull this shit now, bitching about life not being fair that I read like half a page of your notebook. Damn I hate you so much. Stop ignoring me!"

"There were a lot of contradictory sentences in that." Draco's reply was lame and in no shape or form showing the true beauty of his brutishness but it still was enough to get Harry near to tears, he just couldn't deal with losing the blond git at this point.

"Well now you know what my head looks like on the inside." Such a great opportunity for a superior insult. Perhaps Harry was mad for enjoying it so much but he knew Draco didn't mean it, it was like he had his own language and Harry would like to believe that he spoke it. Instead he was met with the worst case of insecurity that he has ever seen on Draco, making him assume that this is something he carries for a long time and most people do not react like Harry does.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Harry knew that these moments were rare for them but every now and again they were fully serious and this was one of those times.

"No, Draco I do not think that."

"Then maybe you're even more insane than I am." Harry laughed at that, his heart filling with warmth when Draco joined him and he was sure they will carry on like nothing has ever happened.

"So do you want to get out for a little? I actually made a plan to cheer you up after your...after last night."

"Today was even tougher so it's the least you can do for me peasant." Harry dodged his hand, the two getting distracted in a swift wrestle before pilling under the invisibility cloak since apparently the activity will happen outside.

Harry has never had more fun in his life, apparently Draco's genius idea was to sneak a bottle of fire whiskey out with their brooms and truly go for it. After hours, they felt frozen so the two agreed to go back inside but Harry refuses to ever forget that. He could not remember the last time he felt so free and happy, like nothing in this world could break his spirit.

"Thank you for that, maybe now that you've trained with someone as amazing as me you guys will stand a chance against Hufflepuff."

"Sod off, you are the lucky one here." Harry grinned widely not saying anything back because it was true, he was lucky to have Draco. "Wanna come up for a little?"

They were in front of the fat lady who was slightly scandalised by the question but Harry's attention was solemnly on the light blush that crept onto Draco's cheek, having the sudden urge to stunt the git and paint him to have something to remember by to this moment.

"Sure I guess I could make such sacrifice for you, seeing how horribly lost you are without a cunning slytherin, an actual intellectual guiding you through life." Grabbing the twerp's hand, Harry led them back to his dorm and they slipped into his bed, closing the canopy.

*

Spending way more time talking about nothing than they should have the pair fell asleep late- _more like early_ -so it came as no shock that they were running late the next morning.

However Harry will give this one to Draco, they are odd for not closing their curtains for the night but once it's closed no one has ever bothered them behind, whilst Ron had absolutely no mind paid to Harry's privacy as he ripped them open to get him out of the bed.

"Harry why are you still in bed? We're going...bloody hell." Waking up felt as great as a brick slammed into the face, and as Ron's face started to come in focus-as much as it could without his glasses-he realised that the flabbergasted expression might be because Harry was unable to sit up. Well the reason behind that to be exact.

Draco plainly groaned, pushing his head upwards into Harry's neck, twisting away from the disturbance that Harry was unfortunately not able to ignore ever so lightly.

"Harry why is he here? What the hell? You're kidding me right?"

Before Harry would have answered, something must have clicked in Draco's mind as well and he shot upright in the bed, almost falling out on the side by how abruptly he pulled away from Harry's form.

"We can explain but can you just talk a little quieter? We had one too many to drink." By the looks of it, Draco regretted the whiskey bit just as much as Harry did, both yearning for some peace and quiet.

"So that's it? You drink so much that you're unable to tell that's Malfoy?"

"Fuck off Weasley." Harry shook his head, trying to will his brain to work but as usual it refused and left him with nothing to say so he just blinked dumbly, hoping that Ron will magically drop it and leave them to be.

"Harry answer me!"

"No, I mean yes...but like no. We're friends...yeah...er...the alcohol had nothing to do with it, it's really not that bad but..."

"I knew it, I'm your fucking best friend Harry and you still did this to me. I told Hermione and she was like no it's not possible, it did not matter how much I was saying that your obsession with the git is unnatural she was keen on this not making sense, which it doesn't. I should have known not to trust 'Mione with something like this, she's the most logical person ever but nothing that has to do with your relationship was ever logical. Far from it. I just wish you would have trusted me enough to share Harry."

By the lack of reply, Ron's disappointment only seemed to deepen as he left the room whilst Harry was not in the right state of mind to make sense to anything that was said by his red-headed friend. He was spending way too much time with Hermione, that must be the reason. _Of course it had nothing to do with the bottle of fire whiskey you drank yesterday._

"Harry I feel sick."

"Me too Draco, me too."

Harry really wished that for once he'd have the grace of the blond lad, they got ready and were late to breakfast but made it to first class, the difference is that Harry looked like someone ran over him with a bloody ship, whilst Draco cleaned up nicely, appearing to be as pretty as always, elegantly strolling along the halls. Life wasn't fair.

Obviously this time no one was whispering about Draco being in Harry's bed, since only Ron has witnessed that, however Hermione and Ron both ignored him, deep in their own discussion and even when he was addressed by his fluffy-haired friend, Ronald refused to even look his way.

"Ron. Ron. RONALD look at me!" He graciously did as asked but so did everyone else in the classroom. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so bloody offended I told you this morning why would I have told sooner? Why does it matter? This is so immature and I thought we left all of this behind when..."

"Harry I don't care about Malfoy, I simply value our friendship more than to keep something like that from you and I thought you felt the same way."

"What was I keeping? What are you on about?"

"Your little affair with the git?! I told you how I felt about 'Mione, I asked for advice, you knew about it, yet you do not trust me to do the same?! Why are you afraid that I'll judge you, tell someone?"

"Affair? Like 'Mione? Are you mad? You think I'm in love with him?" Harry laughed hysterically even though Ron did not join him. "You're kidding me, I'm not bloody in love with him, we just talk sometimes, decided to put the past behind us and start fresh."

"Sweet Merlin, you don't even...I-I'm sorry Harry you're right, yeah absolutely right...I'm sorry I was out of line." Harry felt belittled, almost like those times when Hermione is explaining him how to make Alihotsy Draught. Like he was in need of pity for being slightly thick and oblivious to his surroundings, like he needs a guard to keep him from damage.

"Whatever Ron." Harry tried to pay attention to the class and not ponder over why his friend was this way and what he meant by Harry having feelings. _Why would he?_ It's not like he acted as if he was infatuated with Draco, they simply got along now.

Upon reaching the common room that night, Harry was relieved to see that Draco still came. Although this time he did not slip from under his cloak, plainly watching the blond lad pacing up and down the room.

He appeared to be anxious and Harry was not able to tell if it's because he wants to say something to Harry or because he was not sure that he'll even have the option. Blinking leisurely, Harry just admired him for a second.

Draco was a beautiful human being and he has no idea how he was oblivious to such fact for so long. Thinking back Draco did not change much, his hair was longer and in its usual bun now but, when down, it started to become slightly wavy and the Gryffindor was not sure if it's because he ditched the gel or even his hair is rebelling against his father.

It has become almost natural for Harry to see the git like this. He was not trying to conceal anything-well he did think he was alone-letting his guard down whenever he was with Harry. The best comparison would be an act, like Draco gets on a custom, puts on a fake emotion and goes about it, not letting anything sidetrack him, playing the role gracefully.

Harry was always the opposite, he was swift with his decisions, never considerate. He wore his heart out on his sleeve and did not spend any time pondering over his own thoughts or options. He ran head first into everything, only realising the consequences of his actions later when it was already too late. He barely could lie, let alone pretend that he's fine all the time when he was broken on the inside.

They all were but Harry seemed to be the only one unable to mask it.

"Hi there." Draco jumped ten feet in the air as Harry finally dropped his cloak, watching mesmerised how relief washed over Draco's features, a genuine little smile gracing his face. It soon dropped but Harry appreciated while it lasted.

"So you came even though Weasley must have held a presentation on why you shouldn't?" Harry could tell that Draco was meaning to banter like they always do but like many times before his insecurity shown through.

Harry wondered for a second if Draco used to be better at this or he simply doesn't even try around Harry anymore. "What can I say I'm a thick, stubborn Gryffindor, why should I listen?"

Seating themselves, the atmosphere did not lift so easily so Harry decided that Draco is not satisfied with a joke. "He was pissed at me for...er...something but I wouldn't say he cares much about you...I guess you could put it this way, he felt offended that I didn't tell about hanging out with you."

"Is he your boyfriend Potter? Dropped the annoying know-it-all for you?" Harry laughed at the half hearted comment and suggestive brow wiggling, happy that they can move past this. Ron was wrong anyways, it's not like Harry needs Draco he simply wouldn't know what to do if he'd be gone or how to move past such event. _Not the same, it's not like he's in love with him._

Shaking his head slightly he decided to let Ron's absurd accusations go for now and just enjoyed Draco's airy tone as he was explaining him how he once wanted to prove that merpeople could come on ground if they wanted to and his parents had to fish him out of a lake because he was five and wasn't able to swim all that well.

He just kept his gaze locked with his features, adoring the usual glint in his eyes that was always there when he was talking about something-making plans to go have a swim with him later in the Great Lake so they could prove it together-entranced by the way his plump lips were forming words with care, his speech getting constructed elegantly, each syllable gaining the respect to be formed properly.

Ronald and his _incongruous_ ways were long forgotten.

In the next week everything went back to normal, except sometimes when Harry sneaked out he saw Ron turning towards him, however he was never stopped or questioned so he never mentioned it either.

Pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, Harry seated himself next to Hermione who was talking to their third friend about god only knows what. It was strange how much the cold came back even though it was nearing summer now. Harry was distracted by the players already ripping through the air, the Hufflepuffs coming out first.

He applauded half-heartedly until the Slytherins came out as well and his eyes fell onto Draco. He looked very stylish on his broom, since they were kids he was probably the second best after Harry in the games, even though Harry knew that Draco was easily able to defeat him at times. They were equal in his eyes but whenever it came down to a match somehow it was always Harry who won.

Draco was his exact opposite in Quidditch as well. He was smart and considered all of the options, he was never afraid to use anything to his advantage but also not straying far enough to cheat like the rest of his team did.

A sudden sharp jab to his side took him by surprise, turning his head confused only to have Hermione grab his hands. That's when he realised that he got so lost in assessing Draco that he was still clapping, all by himself.

Blushing lightly he coughed a little and turned back, hoping that no one knew he got lost in Draco. He should have learned from this mistake but he lost control over his own eyes as they immediately got to work in finding the blond slytherin again which was a lot swifter than he originally assumed but then again Draco did stand out in any crowd so he should have expected it.

He never really appreciated him in his Quidditch robe but Draco looked stunning with the garment that flew open each time he moved revealing tight, form-fitting under gear. He reminded Harry of a god in that moment, seemingly chiselled to perfection.

Soon the game started to get foul but Harry was still unable to pay proper attention, unlike he usually would have. Instead he kept goggling Draco, forcing sharp intakes of air into his lungs each time the git did something hard and dangerous. Like right in that moment.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat- _quite literally_ -as Malfoy was ripping through the air like light, the Hufflepuff seeker way behind Draco who was almost touching the snitch.

He swished around graciously, dodging balls coming his way, managing the stands and players, almost like he was all alone. However as he was ducking behind Summerby, executing an excellent turn, the frenzy pellet decided to do a one-eighty, Urquhart thought of playing it nasty and hit the bludger foully towards the Hufflepuff seeker.

Now that backfired swiftly and Harry saw it through before anyone apparently, getting up to warn Draco but it was too late.

As Summerby was unable to make the turn, only Draco succeeding he was the one hit and knocked off of his broom. It looked as painful as it could whilst Draco tried to reach his broom but it kept falling further from him, both of them nearing the ground.

The impact was not lethal, he wasn't that high up but it certainly didn't seem to be comfortable, his arm twisting oddly under him. Harry was standing now, ogling the scene of Madam Hooch sauntering over and wanting to cut off the match but she halted when Draco started talking to her.

There was a swift discussion until their teacher nodded tightly and blew her whistle once, making Harry's heart drop. They were continuing.

Draco grabbed his firebolt and mounted it again, but all Harry was able to see now how he did not use his right hand to do so. Kicking up from the ground, his teammates crowded him in, all conferring about something then setting up into their position. Hooch blew her whistle again and the game started up, Draco hovering over the rest, his eyes snapping over the field like always.

Soon he went into a dive, making Harry's heart do the same, not stopping until it landed in his stomach as he watched that Draco started to chase the stupid snitch again. He was praying to whatever god, willing the game itself to just end and let Draco catch it finally so he could go to the hospital wing.

"Draco Malfoy caught the Golden Snitch, Slytherin has won the game." It was over fairly soon after that but to Harry it felt like a lifetime. Draco refused to use his right arm-besides grasping the ball-and that truly unnerved Harry.

Thankfully Harry was not questioned when he got up right away, his friends letting him disappear without a single word. He reached the hospital wing in remarkable time, seeing that Draco was all alone whilst Zabini was just walking down the corridor.

Harry entered without a second thought, strolling over as graceful as a troll, giving Draco his deadliest glare. "Are you bloody insane?"

"Whoa if I wouldn't know better I'd say you were worried about me, though do not fear my friend I know that it's your saviour-complex kicking in. It was horrible to watch innit? You just wished that you could stop it didn't you? Was it your fault as well? Or simply afraid that now you won't be able to win since Gryffindor is up against Slytherin."

"No, I don't think any of that, you are plainly an idiot and I was anxious to lose said idiot." Draco's smirk softened into a smile, flushing lightly but that might have been because of the warmth of the room.

"Want to entertain me then?" Harry tried hard not to but he grinned back whilst plopping down onto Draco's bed, mentioning that he planned them going to the Great Lake but now Draco lost that privilege. His reaction was priceless, the whining that this emitted truly endearing and Harry won't even lie to himself, they will certainly go and find those merpeople. He could not say no to Draco when he's that adorable.

It soon grew dark and even though Harry was told by Madam Pomfrey to leave and have dinner he never got around to doing so. Neither addressed that, Draco simply shared his own dinner and they continued arguing over the stupidity of brooms until both were knackered and fell into a deep sleep, clammed together in the small hospital bed.

The pair was awakened by the matron who made one more potion for Draco then let him go to have breakfast with the rest. Harry and Draco were in a deep discussion, heading down the corridors their arms swinging between their bodies, occasionally bumping into each other's.

Upon reaching the hall, they went their separate ways like they weren't even talking to each other, neither doing it consciously but still pretending like they did not come over together.

"Harry mate, what's up? Do you want to do something today? Just the two of us?" Ron hit the Prophet out of Hermione's hand, who was reading it with such fury Harry was worried if something happened to the house elves, once he reached them. He addressed Harry straight away, making 'Mione nod along and smile reassuringly.

"All right, just lay it on me." The pair shared a look of concern then Ron grinned again-not very convincing-continuing his staring like he wanted Harry to leave the castle right now and would do anything to reach that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're completely normal, right 'Mione?"

"As normal as always."

"I won't read that garbage so if you won't tell me then I'll never know. Do you think that's truly better for me?" They shared yet another look and Harry could tell they were contemplating but he had all the time in the world, although he started to feel more and more eyes on him so it must be something big.

"It's just the usual rubbish, why would you even work yourself up over simple gobbledygook?" Harry blinked for a few seconds, starting to truly worry. Ron just used the word _'gobbledygook'_ the world must be ending.

"Never mind I'll see it for myself." Harry was faster than the other two, snatching the paper up and twisting his body so neither of the them could reach it. He'd worry about attracting attention but they were all already ogling him so he didn't care as his friends technically jumped on top of him.

He promised himself to never read the Prophet after there was a lengthy article stating that Harry is struggling to deal with the losses of the war, it all opening up old wounds of his parents' death and how he's still heroically helps anyone who is down, putting himself to the side for the greater good of the community. Which might sound lovely to untrained ears but they turned this interview into such piece from Harry's nonsense answers that mainly consisted of ers.

Now his history with the paper did not prepare him for what was there, in front of him, printed and distributed to all.

_**The true reason behind the Malfoys' lenient trial!** _

_Harry Potter's statement influenced the trial against the family of known Death Eaters but did they really deserve forgiveness?_

_Reliable sources have confirmed the close relationship that is polished between the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter still this day, which leads to the question. Where is the justice in the son of a criminal staying out of Azkaban by getting into Mr. Potter's bed?_

Harry was unable to read another world, feeling undetectable wrath burning his inside, threatening to break free.

"Harry." His friends' voice were timid, tone careful so maybe his emotions showed clearly but he had absolutely no fucks left to give.

Apparently his rage was a tad bit more repellent than he has given it credit, not subsiding with time ticking by as he stared down on the paper without making sense to the gibberish that was in his hands.

He realised what he's done after his fluffy-haired friend's shouts to stop, but he already made the mess. He blinked in hopes to clear his head but it was way too much. He dropped the paper when he couldn't bear holding it anymore, the pages burning his hands as the flames licked against his reddened skin, leaving painful blisters behind. He just used wandless magic.

Everyone stayed dead silent as the paper shrivelled up and left nothing but dust behind, once fully engulfed in the fire that Harry has set upon it as its rueful faith.

Without raising his gaze, keen on ignoring how vile it was to do such thing, how dangerous he must have looked for causing such scene, he swiftly snatched his hands away from Hermione and walked out of the room. He did not stop. He kept going until he reached the Great Lake where he welcomed the solitude with open arms.

Letting his palms go under the cool water made his whole body relax a bit, his muscles not pulling so extremely taut anymore. He just sat there for minutes, hours, days he had no idea and also didn't care.

No one bothered him, or even found him, he was positive that people were looking probably scared he'll do something stupid but then again it's not like anyone ever bothered to pay attention enough to figure where he'd...

"I knew you'd come here, I gave you two hours to turn around and notice me but you never did."

Harry turned his head towards Draco who looked unsure of himself for once, but far from careful. It was like he had no idea how to start but had no mind paid to being gentle so Harry wouldn't explode. He's never been belittled like that by the git, he was always straight up expected to handle everything to the best of his ability, Draco refusing to walk on eggshells near him. He saw Harry as a human not as a dandelion in distress like his friends or the great hero to admire like everyone else.

"Well then you're better than me because I did not notice you were here." Draco seated himself almost like Harry addressing him meant permission to do so, pulling his legs under himself while staring out on the lake, watching the squid in the distance.

Harry wasn't paying mind to that though, his eyes trained on Draco. He had no idea who that source was and also didn't bother to read the whole thing but apparently Ron wasn't the only one thinking that Harry had a crush on Draco.

It made him wonder why. Why would any of them even assume such thing? It's not like Harry is unaware of his own feelings, he likes Draco, he's accepted that but it's not like there's physical attraction between the two. They're ridiculous.

"What are you thinking about so hard? I can hear how much you're burdening your poor, unable brain, it surely isn't used to this much work."

"I guess I'm just confused, so it has to deal with it." Draco hummed lightly, still avoiding to look at Harry. Changing his train of thoughts he tried to read the blond lad now, what was he thinking of any of this? Was he offended by the article? Maybe even Harry's reaction? Was Harry rude?

"I'm sorry." That was the first time that their eyes met, Draco's orbs were a deep blue, the reflection of the body of water truly bringing out the colour. "Why? Did you write the article, calling my father a criminal who deserved worse than rotting away in a cell in Azkaban?"

"It said that?...er...no, of course not...er...I just-I could have reacted better and it wasn't against you..."

"Potter I wouldn't have expected you to be graceful about something if your life depended on it, I was highly entertained actually."

"Happy that my suffering still brings you joy."

"Always." That was it something broke inside them and they started to laugh loudly, not able to stop for long minutes. Harry had tears streaming down his face, whilst Draco himself looked out of breath, panting heavily as he rubbed his eyes to stop the droplets.

"Want to go and convince those merpeople to tell us their secrets?" Draco's eyes were shining bright from the wetness but they illuminated a brand new glint by the suggestion, making Harry's smile to tug on his lips and heart swell from how happy the implication made him.

"Naturally." They decided to collectively ignore the cold and stripped until left in their underwear and both of them jumped into the cold water. Draco casted a warming charm over them and they both made a mask out of air so they'd be able to breathe then went under together.

Obviously they had no luck finding anything other than the squid they watched, the merpeople not wanting their company. So once running out of air they headed back up and whilst Draco came above the surface, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Just as he was about to panic that something grabbed him, and go back under he felt something gliding up against his thighs making him squeal obnoxiously-it was manly though-breaking him away was Harry's bubbling laughter as he came up behind him.

He did not have much time to enjoy his small victory or the air itself, since Draco grabbed his head and pushed him back under, fingers tangling into the soft mess on top of his head. Once he deemed the time enough for revenge he let him come back but Harry was still chuckling.

"Want to race me?"

"I admire your persistence but you know you'll lose right?" Harry only smiled not in the slightest offended by that. "It's not all about winning or losing Draco, just enjoy the game."

"That's the mentality of a loser." With that Draco went under- _like the cheat he was_ -and got a head start on the gryffindor. Harry never got around to pass him but he enjoyed the races nonetheless, whilst Draco loved to win so they worked really well together.

"It's almost dinner time and your little friends probably miss you."

Harry did not really care, he couldn't make himself upon watching Draco's arms flexing as he pushed himself out of the water, the droplets rolling down on his skin, the lean muscles guiding them in a squiggle. His lips turned rather bluish, the heating charm wearing off on both of them but Harry still thought he looked beautiful. He had pretty lips.

Draco offered a hand which was taken by Harry and he also dried both of them, they still hurried towards the promising warmth of the castle after they dressed back, deciding that they're beyond hungry after skipping lunch.

According to the clock on the tower it was already past dinner so certainly most are probably there already. "Meet me in the common room?"

"I'll see if I'm in the mood for your horrible excuse of a conversation." Draco went through the door first, his stance emitting disdain but Harry was incapable to take him seriously anymore. He followed after and just like that was reminded why he spent the whole day in the bloody lake.

Ron and Hermione looked like they were relieved but only for a moment, by the time Harry reached them they were both intimidating if anything. "We spent the whole day looking for you, where were you Harry? Can you even begin to imagine how we felt? You could have...you're so bloody irresponsible sometimes."

Harry stared but he was unable to feel bad about it. They could have found him, they knew that Harry always went outside and even though they spent a long time underwater, they would have been able to tell that Harry was in the lake if they were to look in the right place. Like Draco did. Draco found him in absolutely no time, knowing Harry enough to know he always goes outside when he wants to get away.

Harry tried to push away these thoughts, none of them were fair to his friends. He appreciated them even bothering to worry and he should have been smarter. He barely caught himself from saying that he's just a dim-witted, unsocialised Gryffindor so what were they expecting because at the end of the day they probably wouldn't understand the sarcasm in that, unlike Draco does.

Getting fed up with his mind, not liking how he was comparing everything to Draco now, like he was the bloody measure to greatness, Harry shook his head and plainly sat down. "I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to be alone, can't do that with others around. I'm not a kid anymore you know, and also not special. Nothing is dependent on me nor do I have anyone out to kill me so just leave me to be please. Ain't nothing concerning any of you."

"How could you say that? We cannot be vexed anymore?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, not feeling all that hungry anymore. Life and it's funny way of making you deal with stuff, he was technically famished a few minutes ago and now he was barely able to look at the food.

"What the fuck Blaise?" Before they could have continued to grill Harry about being immature, they all whipped their heads towards the Slytherin table where Blaise was smugly pretending to look innocent whilst Draco was fuming with rage.

"Bloody sod off you're such a unintelligent git sometimes. That's ridiculous." Neither seemed bothered by their sudden audience, but Harry could tell Draco was way too wrathful to even notice.

"I was stating facts mate. It's you who's all lov..."

"Shut the fuck up, what is wrong with you? That's beyond ludicrous, why do I even bother to talk to someone like you?!" Draco stood abruptly whilst Zabini did not have the decency to look remorseful. "You don't need me to talk, go and chat with your little lover boy."

Zabini was flipped off by Draco who did not halt once, sauntering towards the door and leaving without looking back. The git slytherin was still highly amused and that truly snapped something in Harry. He knew he could have hexed him and be good but he felt like going one step beyond. He just royally pissed Draco off and that meant he'll deal with Harry's vengeance.

Getting up, Harry ignored Ron calling after him and ambled over to where Draco was sitting two seconds ago as calmly as one could be. He took a seat lazily next to Zabini and ignored the glaring pair of eyes turning towards him for his choice.

"So Zabini how's life treating you?" His eyebrows rose up but Harry only grinned with menace as he leaned closer so his lips were right above Zabini's ears. "Do not think that I don't know about what you've done last summer Zabini, I'd advise you to stay smart." Pulling back Harry kept his smirk plastered across his features whilst Zabini paled, his own smugness long gone.

"Have a lovely evening Zabini." Harry even pushed above and beyond, adding a cheeky wink at the end after which he walked out of the room himself.

Malfoy had the decency to sulk in the common room thankfully so Harry had no problem finding him. "So that was fun, innit? I guess this is just a day for being reckless with friendships."

"Sod off Potter, really not in the mood for you." Draco stood right away, whilst Harry stared perplexed. He could tell that he meant it but he also figured that if the blond wanted to keep distance he would not have come to this place.

Letting that thought settle over his common sense, he grabbed Draco's forearm, whipping him back to face Harry. Making him step back resulted in the two goggling each other from much closer proximity than it should be appropriate but neither stepped away only stared each other down.

Harry could not stop his gaze wandering down to Draco's lips then snapping back to his eyes when he realised what he was doing. Draco wasn't much better and neither helped the awkwardness by refusing to talk up first.

"I hate him so bloody much for being right...and I hate you even more." Harry barely had time to take that in, not fully able to make sense to the words escaping Draco's pretty lips, because said mouth decided to close the distance and crashed against Harry's.

He braced himself for being uncomfortable like everytime he was kissed before, not having the simple idea that he could just lean away and not let it happen. The situation did not provide his brain with the solution so he was left to stand still and tolerate what was given.

However for the first time in his life there was no abiding, the kiss refusing to feel ill-fitting. Instead Harry felt warmth spark inside him running up and down his spine, until his entire body felt hot, his heart beating faster with excitement bubbling up in him.

Unfortunately by the time he was able to settle all of these new, odd feelings, letting his hands cup Draco's cheeks, the git had the decency to pull away, looking hurt-perhaps since Harry never kissed back-ready to run away.

"Do not dare to leave after that! You could not have expected an elegant first kiss with an unsocialised, thick Gryffindor who has the worst saviour-complex and cannot tell what's the difference between a pixie and a fairy. Now, please do let me make the second one better."

Instead of waiting for a reply, Harry grabbed the back of Draco's neck, pulling him down to meet their lips for a second time and just like before, the plain contact was already making the butterflies go mad in his stomach.

He let Draco lead the kiss after his initial shock wore off, following how his lips moved, gasping by the subtle ways that he could use in order to turn Harry's brain into mush.

The two broke apart again, panting loudly but their foreheads stayed pressed together, neither letting their arms to move away almost like both were afraid that the smallest movement could break everything and they'd never have this again.

"So you don't mind that I'm insane?" Draco's tone was airy, but somehow Harry still heard it almost harsh like Draco was putting weights off, letting his guard down but still ready to disappear in case he ends up hurt.

"That depends do you mind my lack of sanity?" Apparently for once in his life Harry said the right thing-maybe the whole year spent with Draco helped that-as that emitted a wide grin from the blond git who finally pulled back only to link their hands.

"Want to come to mine?" Harry nodded happily, knowing that this is still his life so nothing ever comes so easily but also certain that they'll figure something out because he sure as hell refuses to let go off Draco. He lost his chance of running away by now.

The pair did not address the kiss at all for the night, content with falling asleep in the Slytherin's bed, knowing well that they'll have some time tomorrow, hence it being the weekend, to do the talking.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning rolled around and Harry felt exhilarated to just wake up with his arms wrapped around Draco. His mind was taking everything in yesterday, bottling them away making sure that nothing is there to ruin the moment but now it was all catching up to Harry.

The fact that he enjoyed kissing his arch nemesis made him feel furious actually, which he did not expect. However the plain fact that apparently everyone around him realised his infatuation sooner than he did was slightly disheartening. Except Hermione, she refused to see since apparently nothing about their relationship makes sense.

If he did not focus on that though he felt giddy. He could be freaking out about all of this, since he did just come face to face with his own feelings but he didn't. Somehow everything that was happening felt natural and like being there with Draco was meant to be.

Soon the blond sprawled across his chest awakened, rubbing his eyes with a brusque yawn, whilst cuddling back to Harry's chest once he was all stretched out.

"Want to go and get some breakfast?" Draco hummed softly, his nose jabbing against Harry's adam's apple as he scooted even closer to his frame. "Convince me that it's worth getting out of my bed and I'll consider."

"I'm hungry and will go eat, you can stay if you please." Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's messy hair, the hair tie slipping loose and letting strands fall next to his face haphazardly. Chuckling tenderly he watched Draco's lips forming a tiny pout, clearly not liking what he heard.

"No, that wasn't an option. Tell you what, we'll stay here all day and you'll be a doll and let me sleep comfortably."

"If by that you mean I'll leave right about now because I'm famished then yes, that's exactly what's happening." Draco whined lowly as Harry slipped out from under him but sat up in his bed as well, following suit.

"Meanie." Harry could not help the laugh that bubbled out of him by that, Draco's sudden adorableness melting his heart rapidly. "Let's compromise, we'll go eat and then can cuddle again whilst I try to make sense to transfiguration because the exams are next week." The atmosphere changed by the mention though neither chose to address that.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was already pretty much cleared out, only a few students lingering. Without having a discussion about it, they simply walked to the Gryffindor table and sat there, eating whilst holding a more important chat about gillyweed and its fastidious way of growing.

Harry came to the conclusion that they might never have a normal talk by the end of the week. There way of acting about everything that happened was quite unique but Harry was not one bit bothered by that.

Pretending like nothing happened sounded horrendous at first but Harry was quick to realise that that's not what they're doing. When he was getting frustrated with making sense to his notes Draco simply kissed him softly, calming him efficiently then ruining it right after with getting cheeky and pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth destroying all the chances of his brain working.

The two stayed the same, not addressing any changes, talking through nights and sending meaningful glances towards each other at the Great Hall whilst the additional bonus of kissing now. Harry was panicked at first, fearing that Draco and him will just forget whatever this is but after he was done with his last exam, ready to leave Hogwarts for good, Draco strolled over and asked Harry to come by and have dinner at the Manor the next weekend.

He still did not have a plan on what to do with his life, he was temporarily staying at the Burrow just like Ron and Hermione but he felt like a burden no matter how much the Weasleys were doing for him.

It was Saturday though and the only thing keeping him from going insane was that fact and what this day holds for him. His date with Draco. Well it wasn't a date- _neither called it that upright_ -but it will be a date and Harry was sure of that.

That's also what he told his friends who were being absolutely precious and promised to keep this from everyone for now, in all honesty Harry just did not want anyone accidently finding out and then the Prophet making a repeat of that nasty article.

After receiving his good lucks, he was on his way to the Manor. He pondered long and hard whether or not he should bring anything, like flowers or maybe fire whiskey but he disregarded the thoughts and plainly dressed in a nice dress shirt that for once fitted him snugly and some tight pants that were also the right size.

Ringing the doorbell, he tried to collect his thoughts, hoping he did not put his standard of this evening get together too high. He was not fully able to put them in order though, the door swinging open after mere seconds making Harry's jaw drop.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter, come on in. Master is waiting for Harry Potter." Harry blinked dumbly whilst stepping inside, not sure he'll be able to recover from this one. "You work for Draco?"

"Oh yes, after the war Dobby was offered to come back to the Manor and at first Dobby was indecisive but Dobby loves the house itself so he accepted the offer and Master has been nothing but kind to Dobby ever since so Dobby has no mind of leaving. Follow me Harry Potter."

Once entering a beautiful wooden and marble decorated dining room, Harry's surprise did not halt as he saw a complete feast on the table. "Don't act so shocked, we both know you can only ever think of your stomach so I threw together a little dinner."

"Little?" Dobby snapped his long fingers and disappeared, whilst Harry ignored the gesture for now and seized all of his Gryffindor courage. Sauntering over to Draco, he grabbed the lad's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Pressing his forehead against his, he smiled softly with his eyes still closed. "Thank you for throwing together a little meal for us, you did not have to do that."

"I'll admit I went a little overboard but this whole place was slightly freaking me out. I am still uncertain if genuinely want to work as a healer or not, I just felt so stuck with everything and so alone in such a huge place. Dobby is so fed up with me by now, Harry I made him have tea with me whilst I explained why you should always peel an apple from the top. Even he will leave me." Harry opened his eyes, watching Draco's frown as he talked, still enveloping the taller lad in an embrace.

"Maybe I should sell this house and at least get a smaller one."

"See, in that case Dobby certainly would despise you." Draco opened his eyes as well, letting a small smile fight its way to his lips from watching Harry's own. "He loves this Manor, I do as well for what it's worth, he would not come with me but would get sold with the house. I'm not surprised you do not even know how wizard houses work."

"Well maybe you should just rent it."

"What the hell does that mean?" At first Harry thought he was kidding but he needed to realise that Draco was not pulling his leg so he grinned widely whilst taking a seat at the table.

"I guess it's a muggle thing then. Basically you let someone else live in your house so the expenses half down. It's quite common for muggles to let strangers move in with them or into their property so I don't see why you couldn't make that happen here." At first Draco's expression was guarded, disdain and honestly straight up offended but a crease appeared between his brows as he clearly had an idea and was comparing the pros and cons.

"Where do you live?" The question caught Harry off guard but he figured that whatever idea Draco had it has lost the debate and he was simply making a new conversation. He liked to do that often when Harry's own attempts did not satisfy his needs.

"My situation is not much better, worse if you ask me. I live in the Burrow now with the Weasleys but I am already checking out places. I am thinking in moving to Hogsmeade, tomorrow I'll go and check a place out actually so I'm having hope that it'll be a fit because I do not want to be a burden for any longer than I already am."

"Why not move here? I'll rent you the Manor." Harry chucked at first but it died in his throat upon seeing Malfoy's serious expression. "You're not kidding? Draco, you just like that want to move in together with me?"

"Technically we lived together for 8 years and it's not like this place isn't spacious enough to feel like you're living on your own. When I get tired of your dim-witted, unsocialised ways I just go to a different level and contemplate my life choices for a few hours, days depends how idiotic you get."

"Damn hard to say no to such a lovely offer, your presentation of said option was definitely charming." Harry shook his head lightly, assessing Draco with a deep look. Truth be told the idea sounded amazing to him and the more he thought about it the more tempting it got.

If he ends up thrown out he can always go and buy his own place, stay at the Burrow for the time being.

"You know what sure. Why not eh? I'll pack my stuff and come back tomorrow, if you do not change your mind then I'll move in."

Draco's smile was shining bright enough to light up the room, as he poured two glasses of wine. "You are my rent buddy from now on then."

"That I am." Falling into their usual conversation was not hard so Harry spent the night getting slightly tipsy and handsy with Draco, not quite making it back to the Burrow like he mentioned he would but finding Draco's comfortable bed a good enough excuse to broke that promise.

_____

Harry listened to the concern of his friends and confusion of the rest of the bunch for at least two hours before having enough. "Listen guys, I know this sounds mad for you but to me it doesn't. I appreciate you letting me stay here, truly I do, and I love all of you so much but Draco and I will be just fine."

"You don't know anything about him my dear, I'm fine with you giving him another chance but moving in together after what a week? I'm just worried for you darling. Please stay a little longer and maybe ask Draco over to here." Harry grimaced at the idea of Draco being so far from his natural habitat. He was glad to have Mrs. Weasley's worry but he will be just fine.

"See that's exactly my point I know Draco better than I know myself. We did not become friends after we graduated just like that, it was a long process and I do trust him enough to sleep whilst he's around, not assuming that he'll choke me."

"We can see you already made up your mind Harry, just know that you can always come back here if it's necessary. Now more importantly we need you to not forget that your presence is expected here every second weekend just like all of our kids' and also do bring along Malfoy, we won't bite."

Harry smeared away a few tears that gathered by the sound of that, not quite capable to believe he deserved the love and support of such an amazing family. Hugging all of them took up a long time but Harry was on his way soon, feeling excitement bubbling up in him from this new beginning.

Dobby opened the door for him yet again, appearing to be almost relieved to see Harry, making him worried right off. "What's wrong?"

"Dobby tried to stop Master so hard but he refuses to even listen." He wailed pathetically, making Harry drop to his knees urgently. "Dobby what are you talking about?"

"Dobby asked him to stop so many times but it's like Master does not even hear Dobby's words."

"Dobby for the love of god, what is he doing?"

"Cleaning. He has been cleaning every crevice of the house since this morning, driving Dobby insane. Such an offensive task to do against a house elf and he refuses to stop, engrossed in polishing his vases."

Harry could not help the laugh that broke out from him, the relief almost bringing tears to his eyes. He swiftly regained himself, not liking how Dobby was eyeing him and stood up straight. "I'd appreciate you helping me unpack instead, I'll go and find Draco and promise to make him stop."

"Oh Harry Potter is such a thoughtful Master, Dobby will do anything to repay his kindness."

Harry chuckled some more as he watched Dobby disappearing with his luggage, hoping he'll be able to find it later. He technically lives here now so he made himself feel home and started to look through the house.

As he reached the main staircase he watched the spiralling steps leading down, the sight bringing back horrible memories even though everything appeared different. It still reminded him of Voldemort and Draco lying for Harry.

His curiosity getting the best of him, wanting to see the cellar again he trotted down the stairs, switching on the lights once reaching the bottom. His eyes widened comically as he came face to face with a greenhouse, the place in no shape or form resembling what it used to be.

In the place of the bars, there were plants littered around, even some flowers blooming, making Harry question what spell Draco used to have them here without sunlight.

Walking through the rest of the house was new, though he was sure that a lot of things have been modified by Draco once being left alone here. The Manor looked elegant and almost antic but it still held a cosy vibe, not holding anything dark looking.

"I've been told that you're driving our poor house elf into madness. Why not greet your new rent buddy instead?" Draco almost fell off of the ladder, his wand halting mid air a spotless glass jar stopping the penitent squeaking.

"Oh yeah...everything was getting dirty and Dobby has the day off so I had to do it myself." Harry's smirk widened incredibly much, making Draco's scowl deepen. Humming lightly he leaned against the door frame, his eyes shamelessly staring Draco up and down.

"Not going to lie I was expecting a magnificent welcome by my new rent buddy but I see you're too busy to deal with me so I guess I just settle in upstairs."

Draco jumped off and brushed off some nonexistent dust from his thighs, leading Harry's gaze to follow the movement. "Actually I'm pretty much finished, want to have dinner?"

"Molly stuffed me to the brim."

"That sounded actually disgusting do not ever say that again. Merlin you're still a lost cause."

"I am but from now on you can be the one stuffing me." Draco started to say something but broke in the middle not able to finish from his laughter. Harry joined him and the two advanced to Draco's bedroom, soon falling asleep whilst cuddling closely together.

*

It has been three weeks since Harry moved in with Draco and things were going great for the two. They still did not bother to have a conversation about what they are exactly but Harry also did not feel the need of one.

They acted like they're together so he did not need the verbal confirmation and apparently Draco felt the same way. Their future was still a question but both of them felt content with throwing ideas around and imagining a hundred different ways to occupy their time. And the best part-in Harry's eyes-was that all of them included each other.

Now he was getting slightly irritated by Draco changing for the fourth time, not wanting to be late from the Burrow. He promised on his soul to go since they skipped the previous one and he did not meet any of them for four weeks now.

"I don't like these pants with these shoes." Harry advanced on Draco, not letting him go back to change anymore. "I, on the other hand, absolutely love them, we're leaving and you're done stalling. No one will say anything to you."

Without waiting for a reply that was coming for sure, Harry apparated them right to the front step of the old building, smiling right away. Draco swallowed hard next to him, murmuring about needing just a few more seconds and he would have been perfect but Harry knew that wasn't the case.

"Come on love, if you really hate being here we can leave. I promise you'll have fun." Pressing a lingering kiss onto his cheek, Harry knocked on the door that was soon thrown open by Ginny just as Draco grabbed his hand.

Harry ignored his clammy palm, squeezing it for some form of reassurance as the two were invited into the house.

"Oh Harry, my darling finally, we were missing you loads. You're still so skinny come on I made some of your favourite." Harry was immediately removed from Draco's side, sending back a single apologetic glance. He knew this will happen however he did not include that bit when telling Draco about coming over.

As nicely and as swiftly as he could Harry declined all the options of pies that one could imagine and quickly fled the kitchen, going back to the living room only to see all of his friends talking loudly whilst Draco was clearly trying hard to blend into an old tapestry and Harry was almost certain the rest did not even notice him enter the room.

Sauntering over he saw almost as much relief on the blond as many curses were probably thrown towards him. "Sorry about that, come on you cannot just stand here alone. I'm the one who's allowed to do that, remember?"

Draco opened his mouth only to shut it abruptly when Harry felt a hand coming down on his shoulder. George pulled him into a bear hug, smirking Draco's way as well, making Harry anxious if he's planning to do something mischief and he should be worried.

"Have a seat with us will you boys? Or are we not cool enough for your company." Draco did not seem to be about to answer or move at all so Harry simply grinned and pulled the lanky lad towards a couch, seating both of them.

The chatter started up again, Hermione desperate to include Draco, making Harry's heart swell but he wasn't very responsive, only giving half answers to everything. "Come on Draco, loosen up a little, no one is immature here anymore."

"It's not that..I just, I don't even know." Harry truly hated how Draco was sounding but he had a good idea as to how to make him calmer. "I mean surely it is challenging to make friends with so much amazingly sharp people, just like me innit?"

"As if I'd want anymore halfwits like you in my life. It's already a struggle to have you around so much, my bar actually lowered from public urinating and still you're simply unable to stay above it." The room grew oddly silent as Molly came in to call everyone for dinner so unfortunately everyone was more than able to hear Malfoy.

Harry knew he should say something, explain that they don't mean shit like that even though they do talk this way sometimes but as he opened his mouth only a choked sound fell out, not able to hold back his laughter.

Draco maybe too flabbergasted, perhaps truly unhinged just like Harry, joined him right off, the two wiping their tears rapidly whilst everyone blinked at them strangely.

"We're sorry, dinner sounds good right?" Harry got up first and Draco followed soon, so everyone else was snapped out of their trance and also headed to the table.

Harry could tell that the Weasleys were probably just as gobsmacked by Harry's sudden choice of living with Draco as they were now when he was the exact definition of perfection, holding nice conversations with anyone who asked him. Polite but kind, answering warmly and including questions to help the chat flow better.

"Well thank you so much for having us, as always it was a pleasure to hang out with all of you." Harry hugged everyone whilst Draco stood to the side, smiling courteously.

"Thank you for having me as well, it was a lot of fun and exceedingly kind of you to have us in your home." Draco nodded his head towards the bunch, no one expecting him to give hugs as well, whilst Harry walked towards him.

"Please boys you're always welcomed and two weeks from now it's compulsory." Harry chuckled but nodded his head nonetheless, while Draco also smiled and held out his hand turning towards Harry.

"I'm the one Apparating now because you're horrendous at it. I genuinely do not understand how you ever passed any of your exams."

"Sure, less work for me at least."

"Horrible attitude, but you truly ruined the privilege this evening, doing something so reckless. They truly kept the lot of you incompetent at gryffindor." The pair ignored the shocked gazes as Harry intertwined their hands and Draco took them out, the Weasleys last hearing Harry's laugh and telling Draco to sod off.

_____

 

Weeks turned into months that soon turned into a full year of the two living together. They both ended up working for the ministry, Harry actually training to become an Auror whilst Draco went into the healing field and was hired to tend for Aurors.

Their relationship was far from normal since they still did not address anything that they did. However Harry also didn't need them to.

He did not need Draco to tell people they're together when he woke up before Harry everyday to make breakfast for the both of them, refusing to kiss Harry until he brushed his teeth then babbling away on how horrendous he is for needing to be told every time whilst mannered people know that by themselves but then accepting Harry's kiss anyways.

He wasn't in need of public display of affection at work when Draco was the first to spiral into a whole breakdown and hold lengthy lesson if Harry forgot to answer the ministry while on field, his face always caring a harsh scowl as he was listing all the ways how Harry could have died, easing into soft fondness the closer Harry inched until they embraced each other silently for fair amounts of times.

He didn't wish to get married when Draco still told him stories before going to bed every single night, until they were knackered and fell asleep cuddling close, their hands tightly intertwined.

And finally he did not need him to say 'I love you' since Draco only ever made plans involving Harry- _which also meant that he's expected to move to France when they turn 70 apparently_ -letting his guards down only for him once their past came back to haunt them. Harry did not need him to say anything when Draco woke up crying from a dream as the first thing he does is seeking Harry and that speaks louder than anything he could ever say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
